Goomboss
Goomboss, originally known as Goomichael, '''and later '''Goomba King '''is King of the Goombas, and one of the Koopa Troop's chief lieutenants. He is confirmed to appear in the '''Eden Saga as a minor antagonist. Early History Goomboss was originally a normal Goomba named Goomichael, one of the lowest ranking grunts of the Koopa Troop. Valued little by his King Bowser Koopa, Goomchael was sent to the front lines of the Second Mushroom-Koopa War. It was there that Goomichael encountered Mario and his brother Luigi. The overzealous Goomba proved paltry opposition, and was quickly dispatched by Mario, who flattened him with a stomp in self-defense. Goomichael actually survived his encounter with the Mario Bros, thanks to the timely action of Bowser's mage Kamek. Unfortunately, a scarring reminder of his defeat came in the form of a permanent imprint of Mario's boot upon the top of his head. From that point forward, the young Goomba swore revenge upon the brothers for his humiliation and disfigurement. Theft of the Star Rod Almost two decades after the War, Bowser would again attempt to take control of the Mushroom Kingdom and take Princess Peach Toadstool''' '''as his bride. With the assistance of Kamek's younger sister Kammy, Bowser stole the Star Rod, a mystical object capable of granting any wish the wielder desired. Hounded by Goomichael, and having grown to appreciate his loyalty, Bowser used the Rod to transform him into a behemoth. Donning a crown to cover his scar, Goomichael adopted the moniker of Goomba King, and a new tyrant was born. Still itching for revenge, Goomba King requested the job of finishing off Mario if he survived his encounter with Bowser and prevent him from reaching Toad Town. Bowser granted the "King" permission. When Mario and his new friend Goombario reached the pathway to Toad Town, they were met by a newly constructed fortress guarded by Goomba King and his henchmen Red and Blue Goomba. Despite Goomba King's newfound might and hatred for Mario, he and his lackeys were soundly defeated. After retreating, the trio were sent flying following the destruction of the fortress at the hands of Mario. So Close but Yet So Far... After Goomba King's second loss to Mario, he became a laughing stock among Bowser's other lieutenants. Particularly, among the actual royalty allied to Bowser such as King Boo, King Bob-Omb, and Chief Chilly. Goomba King was mocked by the monarchs, and labeled as a "fake king". Driven even further into insanity by the constant bullying and harassment, Goomba King changed his name once more to Goomboss. Bowser was eventually successful in taking control of Peach's Castle. Hoping to neutralize any potential resistance, he lured the Mario Bros. and their rival Wario into the castle where a trap awaited. All three were then locked in different rooms. Once again badgered by Goomboss, Bowser trusted him with the key to Mario's prison. Bowser and Goomboss both jubilantly celebrated their victory, likely believing they had finally triumphed over their adversaries. Yet, both villains failed to account for one other hero: Yoshi. Yoshi had been taking a nap on top of Peach's Castle when he was awakened by a Lakitu who informed him of the predicament. Without a second thought, Yoshi marched bravely into the castle to save his friends. Meeting Yoshi for the first time, Goomboss guffawed at the "prehistoric wimp". Despite now having the power to break down into smaller goombas (a power that came with the Star Rod's magic), Goomboss was defeated thrice. Fully shattered both spiritually and mentally, Goomboss simply handed Yoshi the key to Mario's makeshift cell, and burst into smaller Goombas who then fell into the depths of the Castle. Revenge of the Shiitake Again driven by his desire for vengeance, Goomboss' smaller forms painstakingly climbed all the way out of the Castle's bowels, sneaking out while the heroes proclaimed victory over Bowser for the umpteenth time. Yes, the heroes celebrated. Blissfully ignorant of the gargantuan Goomba glaring from the nearby forest meticulously planning his endgame of retribution.Category:Characters Category:Super Mario Universe Category:Villains